


Obey My Command

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Oral Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Spanking, Sub Clint Barton, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, phlint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: Clint Barton, a new SHIELD agent, has been working with Phil Coulson for months now, and Phil isn't sure he's ever going to be willing to follow orders. He finally finds a way to take the agent in hand, literally.Written for Day Ten of Kinktober 2019, for the prompt "submission"





	Obey My Command

“You didn’t need to pull me. I was fine. I had ‘em right where I wanted ‘em.” Clint stormed into Phil’s office ahead of him, slumping angrily on the couch in the corner and glaring down at his boots. His face was still dirty, and he could feel bruises forming on his shoulders and chest, but it was nothing bad.

Phil walked in calmly after him and shut the door behind him. He’d been Clint’s handler for a few months now, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever get through to the young archer. “I pulled you because you were in danger, and I don’t accept casualties on my missions.”

“It wasn’t like that. You couldn’t see what I was seeing. You gotta trust me, I had the shot.” Clint looked up at him, his anger softening a bit into disappointment.

“I do trust you, Clint. But you’re still my subordinate, and you still have to follow my rules. I’m sure you could have done well, but there was a high chance of something going wrong. I call things for the safety of my team.”

Clint stood and faced him. “So what now, am I benched for the next mission? Do I gotta fill out paperwork or go put in hours in some shitty office somewhere?”

“I don’t appreciate your attitude, Barton. Whatever choices I make, whether you agree with them or not, you are expected to respect me. If you can’t handle that, then yes, I might have to demote you to something less dangerous until I know you will follow instructions.”

“That’s not fucking fair, Coulson! I was right! You should’ve-”

Phil had Clint backed up into the wall before he could get out the next word, Phil’s hand tight on Clint’s throat. “Let’s get one thing straight here, Barton. No matter what you think of me, or my decisions, you will always treat me as your superior and obey my command. Do you understand?”

Clint nodded, still shocked at the Phil’s physical response. He was used to Phil being calm and collected all the time, no matter the situation. He’d clearly pushed the man over a line.

“I see you nodding, but I don’t hear your answer. I said, do you understand? I need to hear you say that you understand what I’m saying to you.”

“Y-yes, sir. I understand, sir.” Clint could feel his heart beating in his throat. He was having a reaction to Phil’s closeness and dominance. And he hoped that Phil wasn’t able to feel his reaction through his pants.

Phil stared into Clint’s eyes for a moment. “We have a lot to work on here, Barton. And I can’t be worrying that you’ll disobey me on a mission.”

“No, sir. I promise. I’ll obey you. Anything you say, sir.”

Phil squinted and observed Clint closely. That was quite a shift in attitude. He leaned in further, and then he felt it. Clint was hard as a rock, and his erection was now poking into Phil’s thigh. His eyebrows went up slightly, but he didn’t move.

“S-sir… I…”

“Quiet, agent. I’m not done with you yet.” He took a long pause and licked his lips, watching the way Clint’s eyes followed the motion of his tongue. Clint was incredibly attractive, and there was nothing in SHIELD’s rules about dating across ranks, as long as both parties could keep the workplace professional. “I think maybe I need to handle you myself. Do you think that if I punish you here in my office, you’d be able to behave yourself going forward?”

Clint nodded very quickly. “Yes, sir. I think that would be best, sir.”

“You understand what this means, Barton? Do you understand that if we do this, you won’t be punished further, and this will not go on your record? And that this will remain between us and nobody else.”

Clint nodded again. “Yes, sir. I understand, sir.” He leaned in slightly, trying to will himself not to kiss Phil right there.

“I think maybe you should start by getting on your knees, Barton. I want you to remember that I’m your superior, and that you obey me.”

Clint was on his knees before Phil could finish the sentence. He looked up at Phil, his eyes already glossed over. It was such a pretty picture. Phil had an overwhelming urge to drop his pants and fuck Clint’s mouth until he came against the back of his throat. But he needed to start out a bit slower. He reached down and stroked Clint’s cheek. “That’s good. Good boy. I knew you could obey orders if you wanted to.”

Clint practically glowed at the praise from Phil. Phil stepped back and took his jacket off, slinging it across his desk. He rolled his sleeves up slowly, watching Clint and purposefully taking his time. “I think I finally get how you operate, agent. I’m finally understanding the kind of punishment and reward system you need to keep you in line. And I do plan on keeping you in line.”

Clint swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry as he watched Phil rolling up his sleeves. This was like every fantasy he’d had since joining SHIELD. He wanted to do everything Phil told him to, wanted to make him proud. “Sir, I-”

Phil stepped forward quickly. “Do not speak unless I ask you a question, Barton!”

Clint nodded and dropped his head, his breathing heavy. Phil bent down to his ear and whispered softly, “You tell me stop at any time, and I’ll stop immediately. Understood?”

Clint nodded again. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Phil stepped back and proceeded to sit on the couch. “Come here, agent. Over my lap. I’m going to give you a punishment now, and then we can fill out our mission report.”

Clint stood and walked to him, his eyes dark and lusty. He lowered himself over Phil’s lap, his cock rubbing against Phil’s leg through their pants. There was no hiding it now, but he didn’t want to. He wanted Phil to know what this was doing to him. He grabbed on to Phil’s leg and held tight.

The suspense was incredible, as Phil sat there silent and didn’t move a muscle. Finally, he rested his hand on Clint’s ass, pleased with how tight it was. “I’m going to give you a spanking now, Barton. And after that, I hope you’ll remember to listen to me when I give you an order.”

Clint moaned a little, his breath shaky with anticipation. Phil said nothing else, but began to spank Clint’s ass. His hand moved steadily and evenly, as in control of this as he was with every aspect of his job. Clint whimpered as he felt his skin heating up. It stung, not very much through his pants, but the situation and the dominance of the other man, and the humiliation of the whole thing was so intensely delicious, he thought he might pass out from the pleasure flooding through his brain.

Phil continued until he thought it was sufficient, his own cock growing hard with each slap, each whine that escaped Clint’s mouth, each little thrust forward that Clint’s hips were giving involuntarily. He finally paused his slapping and gripped Clint’s hair with his other hand, pulling the blond’s head back a bit to look at him. “Do you understand why you were punished?”

“Yes, sir!” Clint’s words were shaky, his cheeks wet with tears of pleasure and pain.

“Will you obey me in the future?”

“Yes, sir! I wanna be good for you, sir!”

“Good. You’re being my good boy right now. Taking it so well for me. Now don’t forget this, understand?” He punctuated that question with a final hard blow.

“Ahhh! Yes, sir!” Clint’s hips shook as he came hard, spilling into his pants. He gasped for air and sobbed against Phil’s leg, and soon Phil was guiding him up to sit on his lap, resting Clint’s head on his shoulder. He rubbed Clint’s back and rocked him gently while he came down from it all.

When Clint pulled back, he looked at Phil quizzically, but Phil simply smiled. “It’s okay. It’s all okay.”

Clint nodded, breathing slowly. “So, are we…?”

“That’s up to you. I’d certainly love to take you on a real date, especially after that. But I do hope this will help you to become more disciplined and to follow my orders. It might be something we need to work on, creating a balance.” He stroked Clint’s hair. “May I kiss you?”

“Fuck yeah!” Clint leaned in and kissed Phil, something he’d been daydreaming of doing for the entire time he’d been working with the man. They sat there and made out lazily for a few minutes before Clint sat back. “So, can I take care of you now? I’m not gonna lie- I’ve been wondering how good your cock would feel in my mouth for like three months now. I mean, unless you’d rather do that mission report.”

Phil smirked and raised an eyebrow. “You know, I suppose if you promise to be more behaved for me, I can try to let loose every now and then. Why don’t you show me if that mouth is good at anything besides talking back.”

Clint grinned broadly and slid onto the floor. This was not how he expected the follow up on that mission to go, but there was no way in hell he was complaining!


End file.
